Sugar-Coded
by kokorazzle
Summary: After a loss at the tracks, King Candy encounters a stranger who tempts him with a dangerous proposition.


Drifting around the corner of his crystalized sugar palace, King Candy swung his kart through the back entrance, revving his engine and spinning in a series of furious donuts around the foyer of his throne room. Screeching to a halt, he slammed against his headrest. Grumbling to himself, he backed the kart into his throne rather recklessly. As he leapt out the side of his vehicle he pried his helmet from his head and tossed it onto the seat, along with his racing gloves. He then fumbled with his goggles, clumsily snapping them against his nose before tearing them from his eyes, hurling them with a shout. Huffing franticly, he looked back to the bottom of his go-cart, a taunting sparkle of silver raking his gaze.

Growling, the king stretched an arm inside and yanked the object from within. He grimaced, looking over it: a second place trophy. The King's brows creased, mind clouding with the faces of his candy subjects, slack-jawed to see their royal leader defeated. His face twisted as he recalled his conquerors' young, toothy grin. Of course he was their superior, of course he served a father figure to these children, but defeat was defeat and the monarch simply wasn't coded for it. Letting out a frustrated cry, the king hurled the trophy through one of his candy-glass windows, the sound of shattering summoning a few of his aids from deeper parts of the castle.

Wynchel and Duncan stumbled out into the hall, Sour Bill chasing quickly behind them. The trio looked to their King, who peered back with widened eyes, his enraged gaze making them all too certain what had happened on the tracks. Rarely was the sugary royal so hostile…and it was always a struggle dealing with him in these fits of rage.

The confections looked amongst themselves for a moment before Wynchel took a nervous step forward, a slight cower in his posture. "Uh…a-are you alright, sire?"

The King's fists tightened to a white-knuckled clench as he pointed rigidly at his kart. "Wash it. Give it a tune up. Make sure it is running efficiently for tomorrowth's race." The king's tone was gruff and his commands short, but the sweets quickly rushed to meet his demands.

"Alright, you heard him!" Duncan cried out to the gaggle of Oreos who had begun to peek their heads curiously around the corner. "Get the king's kart ready for tomorrow's race!"

The King stomped out of the foyer towards the glimmering salmon staircase that wound up to his bedroom, brushing a layer of cocoa powder from the racetrack off of his petticoat. As he approached his risibly elongated bedroom doors, he released a heavy sigh. Pushing against them, he waddled inside and pried his coat from his aching shoulders. Making his way over to a powder-white chaise lounge, the King unfastened his bowtie, letting it fall limp around his neck. Closing his eyes, Candy flopped weightily against the cushions, eager for sleep to quiet his mind.

"You're _pathetic._ I've seen eight-year-old girls handle your kart better than you did today."

At this, the King quickly sat up, looking left and right of him before his stare settled on a pair of yellow eyes examining him from his open balcony. Strutting inside from out came a man of similar physique, attired in a white jumpsuit with thick, red racing stripes running down his arms. As he approached, Candy noticed his pallid grey skin and wrinkled grin, backing up on his lounge chair in fear. His eyes then darted above his face, noting the avatar wore a racing helmet nearly identical to his own.

"Wahah!" The king let out a cry of distress. "W-who are you?" Candy stuttered, fingers gripping the cushions anxiously. "How did you get in here?!" He paused for a moment before cupping his hands around his mouth, "SECURIT-"

The mysterious avatar quickly made his way over to the monarch, yanking Candy by his cravat, twisting him around to stare him dead in the eye. "You don't wanna do that, pal." He sneered.

"Get your handsth offa me!" Candy glared up at the man, smacking his hand away. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"

Letting out a low laugh, the stranger shook his head at the king. "Yeah…as a matter'a fact, I do. I'm dealing with a king who loses to a child in his own racing game." He leaned forward into King Candy's face again, "Like I said…pathetic." He whispered against his cheek, standing back and folding his arms.

Giving him a look of surprise, Candy frowned. "H-how did you…where…WHO are you?!" Candy stammered, patience thinning.

Flashing a yellow-toothed grin, the gamer cracked his knuckles. "I'm Turbo…the greatest racer ever."

Feeling a jab at his pride hearing those words, Candy grimaced. But then he thought. _Turbo?_ That name…he was certain he'd heard it before. Lips parting, Candy looked back up into the player's eyes, noticing his pupils shifted to 8bit-pixel squares between blinks.

"_Y-you…" _He gasped. "Y-you're from that game! W-What wath it called…?" He looked around, breathing heavily as he put the pieces together. "_Turbotime!_ That's it!" Pointing a shaky finger at Turbo, Candy stood up from his seat quickly and began backing away. "Y-you put _your own game_ outta ordah!"

"Shit happens." Turbo muttered, taking a step closer towards the tiny king as he backed away. "I'm just looking out for number one." He sniggered.

"Why are you here?" Candy asked, voice cracking. "W-what did you do to my game?!" He yelped.

"Nothing, yet."

Eyes widening, Candy felt himself bump onto the end of his massive bed. He gripped the sheets, his hands getting sweaty as Turbo got closer. "G-guards! _Guards!"_ He shouted.

At this, Turbo lunged forward and grabbed Candy's arm, jerking it up behind his back and flipping him over on the bed. As the King cried out, he slid a hand over Candy's mouth violently. "I SAID…don't DO that." He hissed.

Looking over his shoulder, stomach against the bed, Candy's wide brown eyes traveled over Turbo's rumpled face. He closed them in fear, turning his nose against the flat of Turbo's hand, struggling against his grip.

Turbo yanked Candy's arm up higher, smile broadening to hear him grunt beneath his clamy palm. "You know…_I _never lost a race." Turbo whispered as he leaned down, pressing his cheek against Candy's ear. "Not. One." He paused, "How would you like to never lose another race?"

Hearing this, Candy opened his eyes again. He felt Turbo suddenly pull his hand from his mouth, yelping as the player flipped him back over. Looking up at his captor, Candy trembled. "W-what?"

"I think we're alike, Candy. After all…I've been watching you for some time now." He laughed seeing Candy's surprised gawk. "Yeah, that's right. I keep my eye on every new racing game Litwak plugs in."

"S-stho that you can steal it! That's why you're here, ithn't it?! You-you're trying to take over my game! Well, that's sthomething I won't abide! I won't have anything out of ordah! Do you hear me! Sugar Rush ith MY game! I make the rules!" He nodded at that, letting out a final spastic yell. "And I want you _OUT!"_

Turbo launched his hands at Candy, fingers tightening around the base of his neck. "Shut. UP." Snarling, he pressing his thumbs down on him and giving him a few rough shakes. He then threw him back again, Candy gasping loudly and holding his throat before letting out a few deep coughs.

Laughing at the fear in Candy's eyes, Turbo went on. "Nobody respects a loser. You know it and I know it. Trust me. People don't take orders from someone they can outrun. And boy did you get outrun today…" He let out another low chuckle, trailing a finger down Candy's cheek. "Look at you. You don't deserve to be respected. You're a pint-sized, frilly joke…" He grimaced as he eyed Candy up and down before his lips furled into a wicked smirk. "What you need…is to be feared."

"B-but I don-" _SMACK!_

Candy's vision doubled for a moment as he felt a red-hot sting wash over his face. Turbo recoiled, the flat of his hand hovering over Candy's flushed cheek, threatening a second blow. "You. **Need.** To be feared." Turbo repeated. "If you had any balls at all…if those little brats were AFRAID of you…do you think they would even DARE to cross that finish line before you did? No."

Voice trembling, Candy spoke up again, "T-tho whaddaya want me to do?! I-I couldn't threaten those children…i-it'd be immoral! A-and I'm no cheater!"

Turbo glared, grabbing Candy's wrists and pinning them above his head. "You're the king, Candy. Quit acting like a princess. If those kids respected you worth a damn, they'd know they're not even in your _league._ They wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Candy winced, his eyes going wide as his hands were seized. "W-whadda you suggesting here?"

Giving him a half-lidded stare Turbo flashed a devilish grin, "What do you know about coding?" He asked, releasing Candy's wrists and puffing his chest out. "Cause I know a _looot._"

"No…"

"Oh yeah. I say you and I get in that code…and we change a few things around. Make silver trophies a thing of the past."

"Abtholutely not! T-that's how viruses spread."

"I'm no virus, Candy. You can trust me."

"TRUST you?" Candy shouted, backing up on the bed. "I should say not! You could go in there and start deleting players and I'd be none the wiser!"

"Woooah, woah." Turbo laughed. "Did I say anything about deletion? Y'know it sounds like you've mulled this idea over before." Holding his hands up, he shook his head. "I wouldn't judge. You could do whatever you want. That's the point…" He flicked his round nose with a finger, "King."

Brow furrowing, Candy gave him a cross-eyed look. "I-I'm no threat to anyone…I don't know the first thing about coding!"

"But I do." Turbo smirked, leaning forward over Candy again, this time slowly straddling him. "So…does that mean you're interested?"

"No! No! I…I mean…that's not what I...thaid…you…you're…p-putting words in my mouth." The King felt himself back up into the pillows, eye-to-eye with the villain.

"You know. I'd rather have your compliance here, Candy. But I don't need it."

Candy looked up at Turbo slowly, his heart beginning to pound. Turbo pulled back for a moment, reaching into one of his pockets. From it, he pulled a dirtied napkin from Tapper's. On it was the password to the Sugar Rush game code.

Seeing this, King Candy sat upright, crying out in terror, "No! No, no, no, no!"

"_Oh_ yeah," Turbo chuckled.

King Candy shook his head violently, clasping his hands together, "PLEASE! _PLEASTHE_ don't do thisth!"

"What are you so afraid of? When I write my code into yours, we'll be unstoppable." Turbo sneered, looking at the trembling king down the bridge of his nose.

Brows pushed together in a look of distress, Candy choked out, "Y-you mean…you're not going to delete me?"

"Again- your words, not mine." Turbo chortled, "No. I'm not gonna delete you." He tossed the king back against the bed. "I need you for this to work. We need each other." He added, tilting his chin up. "I need your avatar…and you need my skills. Think about how great we'd be."

Hyperventilating, Candy looked around frantically, fingers flexing against his sheets. "I-I'll disappear. You'll take me over…I know it. I-I won't be the same!"

"You're right. You won't be the same." He growled, gripping the King's collar. "But you won't disappear. It'll be both of us inside your avatar, both of us driving the kart, both of us winning the races, and both of us dealing with your sissy subjects." He shook him roughly, "Together."

Quivering under his grasp, Candy shook his head in protest, "I'm begging you…you don't have to do this. DON'T do thisth…I…I'll let you stay here! Y-you can be a racer! I-I won't tell anybody!"

"I'm not just any racer!" Turbo screamed at him, spitting in his face. "I'm better than that! I'm better than _you!"_ He shouted. "And frankly, you don't have a SAY in the matter. I've already got your precious passcode! If you refuse me…I WILL use it to put a virus in your code and shut this sorry excuse for a girl's game down for good!" He growled.

"No!"

"Oh _yes._ And trust me, there's no coming back from having your plug pulled. Just ask my competitors."

"Y-you can't!"

"Oh, try me. I did it to Turbotime, I did it to Road Blasters…and I'll _do it_ to Sugar Rush."

Horrified, Candy turned his head away from him, the only thing more unbearable than disgracing his candy subjects would be abandoning them.

Turbo breathed in Candy's fear with a wide grin as his eyes continued to scan him. "You know something, Candy? I think you're full of it. I think you want to win more than anything." His eyes flashed deviously, "I think it gets you off."

Refusing to look at him, Candy kept his head down, trying to ignore him. "T-thtoppit."

Turbo eyeballed the king's reddening cheeks and, grabbing his chin roughly, forced his face towards him. "C'monnn…doesn't it feel _good _when you cross that finish line?" He asked, feeling Candy wriggle beneath him.

"I-I...don't know what you're talking about!"

"That right?" Turbo growled, causing the king's head to sink lower into the pillow behind him. He then slowly led a hand to Candy's groin, cupping him through his cushioned trousers.

Gawking, Candy raised his hands in surprise. His breath shuddered as he felt Turbo rub a thumb over him in slow, large circles. "W-what are you-?! Get offa me!"

"Quit playing cute, Candy. You know what I'm talking about. Revving that engine, blowing past the stands, the smell of oil and gasoline. It's filthy and you love it." Turbo leaned in closer, his breath hot on Candy's neck as his words melted there, lips just barely touching his skin. "I _know_ you get that rush. It gets you hot."

Candy's gaze went unfocused, feeling Turbo breathing on him becoming dizzying. "I-I…" He was so flustered, feeling entirely out of control as the touch of his lips became more deliberate in tight, rough kisses placed on Candy's cheek and jaw.

"_Admit it_," Turbo growled, nibbling on his ear, his hand quickly diving down Candy's pants, rubbing his bulge over his gold tights.

"O-oh…" Candy groaned openly at that, shrinking back at the touch, feeling himself start to grow against the nylon of his stockings, biting his lip. "Y-yeth…okay…I-I do."

Feeling vindicated, Turbo reached towards Candy's collar, gripping either side of his shirt and tearing it down the middle- all of his pearlescent buttons popping off and scattering to the floor. He grew hungrier through the terrified look in Candy's eyes, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a tight kiss.

"Mmnf!" Candy stifled a cry against Turbo's lips, feeling the racer's salty tongue slide up and down his own, mixing with his sugary saliva. Relaxing a bit as the kiss deepened, Candy's body became less tense and he allowed Turbo control.

Feeling Candy fully submit to him, Turbo pulled back from the kiss, reaching to unzip his own jumpsuit down the middle, revealing his grey flesh with a patch of unruly black hair trailing down to his already erect member. He let out a low laugh, Candy's face growing darker for seeing it, and quickly latched back onto the royal's trousers, sliding them down his thighs. He gazed over Candy's swollen cock and balls squeezed up against his golden tights, tutting his tongue at him.

"Shit, Princess…I bet this frilly garbage gets you off too, doesn't it? You into women's underwear or some shit?"

Candy bit his lip, only able to muster a nervous laugh.

"You're fucking sick." Turbo cooed, leaning back in for another kiss, snapping the elastic waistband on his tights before sitting back to properly help him wiggle out of them.

Watching Candy's own manhood come bouncing out of the constricting material, Turbo felt his mouth water. Grabbing Candy's shoulder, he flipped him around, his hands trailing up the king's backside, grabbing his cheeks and squeezing roughly.

"Mm…I bet you _love_ to take it…don't you?" Turbo groaned, spreading Candy apart before pushing his cheeks together again, groping him like that several times before leaning down and sliding his tongue around his opening.

"Gahauh-" Candy's shoulders slumped at that, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he felt himself pulsate. "Ohoh…T-Turbo…" He reached in front of him, sinking down into the bed and grabbing hold of his satin sheets.

"Yeah, that's right." Turbo snarled as he pulled back, giving the king a loud smack on the ass. "Let's see how you like taking it from a _real _racer." With that, Turbo grabbed hold of his member, gave himself a few helpful tugs, and pushed his way inside the king, shivering at his cry.

"A-AH! Ahaa…hoh...oh!" Candy's legs shook as he felt Turbo slide in. A hot white ache coursed through the king's body, pounding inside of him before swelling to a feeling of indescribable pleasure. Turbo moaned behind him, wasting no time working up to rhythmical thrusts.

"F-fuck! I didn't expect a pansy like you to be this f-fucking tight! Aah…" Turbo sighed outwardly, gripping onto Candy's soft hips as he pushed in and out of him at a steady speed, teeth clenched.

"O-ohooh! A-ah!" The king yammered, grabbing ahold of one of the many pillows on his bed, pulling it in tight to his chest and biting it as he felt Turbo overwhelm him. He pushed his head into it before reaching down to his own member, grabbing himself and jerking frantically to soothe his own throbbing.

Grinning down at the glowing man below him, Turbo dug his nails into the King's flesh, forcing himself to move at an even greater pace, hips bucking frantically. Hearing the king's cries grow louder, he taunted him with a throaty groan. "Too fast, Candy? Am I going too fucking fast for you?" He sneered hatefully.

Candy growled into the pillow at that, his body already aching but his pride too wounded to stop him from calling out, "N-not a chance. T-that…that all you got?!" He asked breathlessly.

Turbo's eyes widened at that. Given the heated response, Turbo nearly came to a full stop in his thrusts, only to pull out almost entirely and come slamming back in hard as he could manage, deeper with each thrust. "How about THAT? How's THAT?!" He shouted, gaining momentum and working back up to his ruthless speed within moments.

Letting out an undignified scream, Candy clambered for more pillows to grab onto as he felt Turbo stretch him with each thrust and tug. "Oh! OHOH!"

Nose wrinkling at the king's reaction, Turbo smacked his ass again, roughly. "Heheh…how's that for a joystick? Mods, you're pathetic, Candy. Everybody laughed at you today. Hear me? _Everyone!_ You were a fucking joke."

Candy wailed at the sting of his hand. "T-those l-little imps…" he growled.

Turbo laughed, smacking his ass again, "We're gonna show em, huh?"

Panting, Candy went on, "That's right…those little c-crumb-lickers are gonna be s-sthorry. A-ah! Ohh…they'll be_ so _sorry."

"Sure they will…" Turbo chuckled, continuing to slide in and out of him. "Ahahhh…_fuck_…" He laughed, ball sack smacking against Candy loudly as he felt himself beginning to build. "I'm gonna cum all over you, you fucking loser."

Candy's eyes watered as he felt Turbo bang against the deepest parts of him, it was just enough to push him over the edge. "Ooh! _WAAHA!"_ Candy howled as he felt his body spasm, tightening around Turbo's cock as he spewed a load of his sweet, gooey cum all over the silk pillows beneath him. "Oh! Ohoh! OH!"

Turbo let out another long groan, pulling out of Candy and jerking himself with one hand as he rolled the monarch on his back with the other. As the king rolled over, he felt Turbo's warm cum splatter all over his face, coating his blushing cheeks and brow, some even coating his pinked lips. Seeing him covered in the sticky substance, Turbo laughed loudly at him, grabbing his chin and tilting it up. He panted heavily, taking in the king's embarrassment with another satisfied moan.

"Polish me off, Candy. Go on. Gimme a wax job." He sniggered, rubbing his the tip of his shaft against the king's lips before forcing it inside his mouth.

Candy gulped down the cum that hung in globs from Turbo's swollen head. He ran his tongue up and down the racer until there wasn't a trace of it on him. When Turbo was content, he pushed King Candy back against the bed, away from him, letting out a long laugh, getting a sick kick out of seeing Candy so degraded.

"So…what do you say, Kingy?" Turbo grunted, releasing the king with a forceful push back against the bed. "We got a deal…? Or _not?"_ He snarled.

Looking at Turbo, the king's chest heaved with shallow breaths. He gauged his emotions in a perfect place between absolute terror and shocking admiration for the racer, slowly managing a submissive nod.

"…_Turbotastic_."


End file.
